Storage devices enable users to store and retrieve data. Examples of storage devices include volatile memory devices and non-volatile memory devices. A non-volatile memory retains data after a power-down event. During operation, a controller of a storage device may use control information related to operation of a memory. For example, the controller may store one or more tables indicating parameters (e.g., read parameters or write parameters) associated with operation of the memory.
In some circumstances, a large data size of the control information may slow operation of the storage device. For example, a large table of parameters may be written to the memory prior to a power-down event and may be read from the memory in response to a power-on event, which may consume time, memory space, power, and processing resources. Searching a large table for information also consumes time, power, and processing resources of the storage device.